


I want it to be perfect for you

by Mimisempai



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Defense Attorney Sonny, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tailor Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: A few hours before a meeting with important clients, Sonny overhears a conversation between two colleagues who criticize the way he dresses and the bad image he gives his law firm.On a whim he rushes to the tailor's shop nearest his office.That day when Rafael hears the door of his shop open, he has no idea that the person who entered his store was going to change everything for him.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	I want it to be perfect for you

Rafael was making his regular rounds of the shop to make sure everything was in its place when he heard the slight ringing of the bell announcing the arrival of someone. He turned around and saw a customer he never saw here coming in. Like the professional that he was, he assessed the man's morphology and appearance in the blink of an eye. A long and slender figure, taller than average, he was slightly hunched, probably due to the fact that he was constantly interacting with people smaller than him. Not really blonde hair mixed with grey strands elegantly coiffed. Then Rafael's eyes stopped on the suit he was wearing. So much potential and so little taste.

"Welcome."

"Hello. Excuse me, can you sell me the suit in the window? The color and the material suits me as they are."

The younger man seemed to be in a hurry. As if he had entered on a whim.

"May I have your size, please?"

"Uh...ah yes, 46."

He had taken off his jacket and was wearing it on his arm, it took less than a minute for Rafael to assess the size, yes 46 but there would surely be adjustments to be made.

"I'll be right back, I'll get the suit from the back room."

"Thank you."

Rafael quickly returned the suit to his arms.

"This one is a little big, I think it will need some adjustments. It's important to adjust each suit to the client's figure."

"No thanks, that's fine," replied the young man looking a little embarrassed.

"Do you want me to wrap it for you?"

"Actually, I need it right away, so it's not necessary. How much does it cost?" he inquired as he took out his wallet.

Rafael was both annoyed that the customer didn't value his services so highly, and uncomfortable feeling that he hadn't done his job properly. While showing the price on the tag on the sleeve he tried to convince the customer, "But..."

He was interrupted by the ringing of the shop's phone.

"Please wait a moment."

He went to answer. It was a customer asking if his suit was ready. Having given him the information he returned to the counter. There was no one there anymore, the amount was let on the counter. The customer was no longer there. Rafael felt a little disappointed.

"Leaving when the suit wasn't perfect..." he said to himself.

He sighed, put the money in the cash drawer and continued working.

____

The next day while he was taking inventory of the ties, the doorbell tinkling again, he turned around.

"Welcome-" he paused, it was the man from yesterday. "Sir."

The younger man began to speak quickly, gesticulating a lot with his hands and much more animatedly than the day before.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was supposed to go to a meeting with important clients, but as I was leaving my office I inadvertently heard some fuc- people talking about my bad taste in clothes, that I would have been better off remaining a cop, that I had no style, that as a lawyer I didn't inspire confidence, in short I pass by your store every day, which is a stone's throw from my office, so I thought I would quickly find a suitable suit. But I was very rude to you, and I wanted to apologize."

"No, no, I'm the one who's sorry I didn't sell you a finished product."

"But it looks really great and honestly I've never felt better in clothes, and my meeting went extremely well. So I wanted to know if I could come back to buy another suit and this time take the time to adjust it to make it perfect. It seems that I have to adapt my wardrobe to my new standing." He ended with a pout that Rafael found adorable, but he immediately took that thought back, he had to stay professional.

"To start anew, sorry for my bad manners," the young man reached out his hand, a big smile on his face, "My name is Dominick Carisi."

Rafael took it, "I'm Rafael Barba, the owner of this store, but you can call me Rafael."

"All right then, in that case, you can call me Sonny."

"Sonny? But-"

"Dominick is my father's name, I prefer the nickname my grandmother gave me."

"I won't do it though, you're a customer, it would be unprofessional."

"All right then, I'll call you Mr. Barba. But I can also suggest something else, if we are alone in the store we call each other by our first names and if there is someone else we will come back to the formalities." He ended his sentence with a smile that would have melted an iceberg.

"The way you negotiate, you must be a good lawyer."

A faint shadow seemed to pass over the other man's face, "That, only time will tell." Then the smile returned, "So, it's a deal, Rafael?"

Rafael sighed for form and replied, "It's a deal... Sonny."  
Anyway, he would have made any deal to see that smile again. Rafael coughed to give himself some composure.

Sonny resumed, "I have an appointment after work, so I won't be able to come back today. Can you make me a suit for another day, Rafael?"

"With pleasure, anytime." Looking at him. And time seemed to stop for a second, but Rafael said, "Did you want something else?"

"No, originally I just came to tell you that."

Yet Rafael felt a slight discomfort, as if the young man wanted to tell him something but didn't dare.  
Rafael went to the counter and came back with a business card that he handed to Sonny, "Could you just contact me next time you come, so I'll be ready?"

"I will. Well, I have to go if I don't want to be late."

"Have a nice day."

As he walked out the door, he turned around, "See you soon." Then the door closed on him with a tinkling sound.  
Rafael watched him leave through the window, he couldn't believe that the young man had come to the store just to apologize in the first place. Rafael felt a strange warmth in his stomach.

__

A few days later, perched on a stool, Rafael was taking the measure of Sonny's shoulders.

"Sonny, when do you want to make an appointment for the next adjustments?"

"An appointment?"

"Yes. It will take me 5 days to assemble the suit. After that we will check if all measurements are good and then I will make the final assembly."

"I see, so next Tuesday?"

Rafael took the appointment book, and wrote down Sonny's appointment.

"There you go. Tuesday the 26th."

"Perfect."

Rafael continued to take the measurements silently.

"Rafael?"

"Hm?"

"You run this store by yourself?"

"Actually with my mother. But she takes care of the stock of clothes, material and fabric, so this store is run by me alone."

Rafael continued, "Since we're at the questions, why did you choose my store? The department store nearby is more popular and has more choices. We only have our regular customers."

"Before I came to know your store for the first time, and if I hadn't been in a hurry, I might have gone there first. You saw it, I know nothing about fashion and style, but your professional consciousness charmed me, so to speak."

As Rafael took the measure between the neck and the upper arm, he saw a slight redness appear on the top of Sonny's cheeks. He felt this warmth in his stomach again.

"Thank you," he said.

He put the tape measure around his neck, stood up and said to Sonny, "That's it for today. We'll also have to discuss the lining you want, do you want an appointment for that as well?

"We can discuss all that at the same time, can't we?"

"All right."

"I'll wait for you on the 26th then."

Sonny stared at him silently for a moment.

"Sonny?"

He seemed to come to his senses.

"Hm? Yes, yes, I'll see you on the 26th."

They were interrupted by a customer who had just entered.

"I'll go then. See you soon R- Mr. Barba."

"See you soon, Mr. Carisi."

It was the first time they had to use their names and it seemed completely weird. Rafael felt like he had known the young man for much longer than a few days. However, he didn't linger to watch him leave and took care of the customer who had just come in.

____

"Rafael, are you still working?"

It was his mother behind him, who had just entered his workshop while he was working on Sonny's suit.

"Yes, Mama."

"Is this a rush order?"

"No, it's not. But I have a feeling he's really looking forward to seeing it. He keeps coming even between appointments. That's why I hope to finish it soon."

His mother sat next to him and looked at him for a moment in silence.

"Is he a regular customer?"

"No, Sonny came to the store recently. You haven't met him yet."

"Hm..." he felt scrutinized by his mother.

"What?"

"Well, it sounds like he's a special customer... for you."

She had always been too perceptive. The fact that Sonny's name had slipped had obviously not escaped her. He opted for the naked truth.

"Yes, he is."

His fingers tightened slightly on the cloth, waiting for his mother's reaction.

"I trust your judgment, Rafael, you know what you're doing." She kissed him on the cheek before getting up.

"Although there are many clients who praise my skills. He makes me the happiest and he could become a regular customer."

"Rafael, we both know, you and I, that it's not just about work. Don't overwork yourself though. Good night." Then she left just as she had come.

"Good night, mama."

____

"What do you think?"

Sonny had just come out of the fitting room. Rafael had called him earlier in the day to tell him that he had finished the suit and asked if he wanted to come by after closing if he had time. It was dark and the blinds were down, giving a sense of privacy.

"Even better than I expected," replied the young man with a big smile.

"Thank you!"

"But I was surprised to receive your call. You finished two days earlier than expected."

"I'm sorry I messed up your schedule. I hope you didn't have a problem with it."

"Of course it didn't. And I could have said no to you too. It just confirms to me your exceptional talents."

"You're exaggerating. Even though it's just a couple of days earlier, I was also looking forward to finishing it for you. It's just my personal satisfaction. I'm glad you're satisfied as well."

Embarrassed Sonny stepped back a little, bumped into a suit on a rack. It fell and knocked over a vase of flowers.

"Geez. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm too clumsy!" He looked down.

Rafael rushed towards him and knelt down in front of him, "Ah... your suit... there's a stain there. I'll send it to the cleaners!"

Sonny grabbed his arm and made him get up. He didn't let go of his wrist.

"I...I like you."

Rafael stand there, stunned.

"You may not remember...our first meeting on that rainy night. Five years ago, I was working undercover so I didn't have the same style at all... I was soaking wet because a car had speeded through a puddle. And..."

That was then that the memories came back in Rafael's head. But it had been dark that night and Sonny had changed so much that he didn't recognize him, that time he had a beard, had long, greasy hair, and was scruffy. Rafael had seen the incident through the window, and seeing the young man's state he went out with a towel and an umbrella. He remembered the grateful look on the young man's face after wiping his hair before he ran out in the rain with the umbrella that Rafael had given him.

"It was you..."

"Yes, and since that day, I haven't stopped thinking about you. But I didn't want to come until I was worthy to wear your suits. And then I didn't dare anymore. So this emergency last time was a godsend for me. Since then, I wanted to tell you a thousand times, but I couldn't do it. I mean, you're so talented, you're so generous and I didn't want to abuse the sit-"

Rafael didn't let him finish, put his free hand around his neck and pulled Sonny to kiss him.

There was a slight moment of total confusion before Sonny reacted. And how he reacted, kissing him back with such enthusiasm.  
Rafael pressed Sonny against him. Sonny made a soft moan and put his arms around Rafael's neck. Rafael not only tasted his lips, he devoured them, and when that was no longer enough, he explored the warm, consenting mouth with his tongue until Sonny moaned even more.

When breathing became an absolute necessity, Rafael freed Sonny's mouth in favor of his cheeks, his jaw, his throat, burying his fingers in the blond hair and tilting Sonny's head just like that, at the perfect angle for the part of his face and neck that he wanted to taste.

"Fuck!" Sonny gasped, pressing himself even harder against Rafael.

Encouraged by Sonny's reaction, he pulled on his shirt and put both hands underneath, sliding his palms from his lower back to the front of Sonny's pants, which he quickly and effectively unzipped.

Sonny looked at him with foggy eyes. "Please," he said in a hoarse voice, trying to help Rafael with his hands. But Rafael pushed Sonny's hands away, opened and lowered his pants and his warm hand with long fingers closed around Sonny's erect dick. Sonny froze with his mouth open for a moment. A very long moment.

"Breathe," said Rafael, amused.

Sonny caught his breath, and when Rafael started to work on his cock, he looked down at him for a moment, his eyes widening impossibly, then they met Rafael's eyes and held them, while Rafael stroked him faster and faster, adding words of encouragement and a firm grip on Sonny's waist.

"Can't hold," whispered Sonny.

"Then don't."

Sonny came with a shiver all over his body, on Rafael's hand and on his own belly and thighs. He continued swinging until Rafael slowly let go of his now limp dick, and then he continued looking at him in amazement. "Wow!"

"Indeed."

Sonny smiled. Then he looked at Rafael's hand and blushed. His eyes widened as Rafael raised his hand and brought it to his lips and then to Sonny's lips. Sonny slid his tongue over and between his fingers.

"Sonny... Sonny." Rafael's voice sounded rough and strenuous. He seemed less in control of himself and Sonny knew it.

"I want to taste you too," Sonny said, sliding down his thighs to kneel on the floor between Rafael's legs. His fingers rushed to find a way to the zip of Rafael's pants, and finally Sonny stared at the long hard cock in front of him, then he plunged his head down and stuck his tongue on the tip, and Rafael sighed, leaning against the counter, letting himself go of the pleasure Sonny was giving him. Sonny seemed to like what he was doing, very much. He licked the tip for a while, but then closed his mouth around it and sucked. Hard.

Moaning, Rafael looked down at the lowered eyelids, his eyelashes fluttering as the young man concentrated on his task, and he had to hold himself back by clutching his fingers that grabbed the counter.

The bright blue eyes looked at him as Sonny took him deeper in his throat. This brought Rafael to the edge much sooner than he expected and he put one hand on Sonny's cheek and said, "Stop."

Sonny shook his head slightly and sucked harder, his free hand moving down to play with Rafael's balls, the caressing hand tightened a little.

"Sonny!" With a groan, Rafael came, watching Sonny trying to swallow it all. It was an enchanting spectacle.  
Rafael watched as Sonny gently released it from his mouth before tucking it away with a smile on his lips. When he finished, Rafael got him up, did the same with him. Then he kissed him again and Sonny put his head on his shoulder with a sigh of contentment. They stayed like this for a while before Rafael spoke.

"I'm obviously very happy that you feel this way about me because it's mutual," he said.

"Is it?" Sonny asked in a surprised tone.

Rafael kissed him on the forehead, "Sonny...I don't sleep with just anyone..."

Sonny responded with a simple sigh of contentment again and Rafael felt him smile against his neck.

"As I said I'm happy, but we must not be doing that anym-"

"What?!"

"Let me finish! We must not doing that here anymore. This is my workplace."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I initiated this. But I'd rather we just separate the two, okay? Next time will be by me or by you, you got it?"

"Roger, Raf." Sonny added,"as long as there is a next time."

"Plus your suit's dirty."

"It's just water."

"Yes but it's new, I haven't even sold it to you yet. It isn't even finished"

"Then just make me another one..."

"Huh?"

"Well, you use that one or you make me another one. Do what you like. It might be a bit rude to make an order like that-"

Rafael cut him. "I'm going to do it." He saw Sonny's point."Just like you're happy that I made your suit, I feel as happy because you are."

He sealed that sentence with another tender kiss on Sonny's forehead.  
His mother was right, Sonny was special, special to Rafael, and has been since day one.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you Sarah for the Beta reading.
> 
> Losely based on Akari o Otoshita Ato de


End file.
